Head Over Heels
by psychoticpenguin1420
Summary: JONAS Stella starts going out with a guy, Joe starts getting jealous and discovers his feelings for his best friend. What can happen? Only time can tell. Joe/Stella
1. Home Alone

I don't own the Jonas Brothers, or any characters from "JONAS". Only Stella's date and others that could pop up. My take on Stella's date and Joe's jealousy. =D

* * *

**Joe was bored. As in "I'm-so-bored-that-the-world-is-moving-slowly-on-purpose" bored. He was home alone. Kevin, Frankie, and Nick went **

**to the arcade for the day, Mom and Dad were out for their honeymoon. "Ugh," Joe groaned, "I wish _somebody_ would save me from this **

**boredom!" ****Then, the doorbell rang. "Who is it," Joe asked, "Otherwise I'm saying _me no comprende English._" "Dude, if you're saying you **

**don't speak ****English and you speak English, you give it away." "Why do you have to be so negative Stella?" "Because it's true," the JONAS **

**stylist answered. " So what's up, rockstar?" "Joe sat himself up on the couch and replied, "Brothers' are at arcade, parents celebrating **

**honeymoon." "Uh-huh," Stella said, "And you stayed here with a can of whipped cream, a remote, a Horace Mantis 2008 yearbook, a Polaroid **

**camera, and a Night At The Museum DVD." Stella crossed her arms in suspicion. Joe sighed, said, " Right....... Frankie, will clean up." Stella **

**gave him a glare. Or as Kevin calls it, the "Stella-glare-that-makes-you-listen-to-her" glare. "Fine I'll clean, so do you wanna do something, " **

**he asked, grabbing the whipped cream can and putting it over his mouth. "Can't. I got a date today at 5." He pressed the nozzle and got up **

**in ****surprise. He didn't even care about the whipped cream on his face. ****"You have a date? With who? Not that I'm interested, it's just that-" **

**"Joe," ****Stella interrupted, "You're rambling again." "Sorry. So who is it with?" "Chad Jameson, the school's quarterback." "Him, really?" Joe**

**voice hinted some jealousy, which Stella didn't really notice. "Yeah. Isn't it awesome?" "Uh-huh," Joe answered, wiping any traces of **

**jealousy off his face, "So when did he ask?" "Well, just yesterday. I was at the park working on some new style designs when he walked up **

**to me..." Joe was blankly listening to her, thinking, _'What's so special about Chad? Is he a rockstar? Nope just a professional high school... _**

**_football player. That's right I dissed a football player.' _" ....And that's when he asked me and I said yes," Stella finished. Joe snapped out of **

**his little dream world, faked a smile and said, "Great. Awesome. Cool. Terrific." Stella hinted something wrong with him and supiciously **

**questioned him. "Joseph Adam Lucas, are you _jealous_ of Chad?" Joe eyes widened, then started stuttering, "What. Pssh, no! I am not. What **

**makes you say that?" "Oh, so you arent' jealous. I guess I'm wrong." "Yes you are. Now, it's almost 4:15. You should go get ready for your **

**date," Joe told her, assisting her to the door. "Okay, well see you at school tomarrow Joe," Stella said, "Oh, and you got whipped cream over **

**your face." Joe lifted his hand and wiped off the creamy goodness of whipped cream off his face. "Yeah, see you then Stella," Joe responded, **

**waving bye. Once she left, he closed the door and sat back down on the couch. '_I wonder if she'll ever know' _, Joe thought. He shrugged the **

**thought off and went back to watching TV.

* * *

**Should I keep going, cause this popped in my head today and typed it up for fun. You decide. And about the 'creamy goodness of whipped cream' thing; it was too tempting to type! XD


	2. First Comes Love, Then Comes Jealousy

**"....and that is how an otter plays the trumpet," Kevin explained to Nick, who was pretty confused from his brothers mind-numbing **

**explanation. Just then, Joe ran over and greeted his bros. "Hey guys," he chimed, smiling. He look at his younger brother and asked, "You **

**asked about the otter and the trumpet?" "Uh-huh," was all Nicholas said before Stella and Macy came over. "Hey guys," Stella greeted, "Sorry **

**I'm late. I missed the bus and- the otter story, Kevin?" Kevin nodded and replied, "He asked me first, so might as well explain it." "So **

**anyways.... how was your date yesterday Stel," Joe asked, using his nickname for her. "It was amazing," she started, "Okay, first Chad and I **

**went to the park and he made food and we had a picnic by the lake. You know where the ducks are." "Oh, I know that pond," Macy butted in, **

**"Three ducks there always come when I have food. There names are-" "Kevin, Nick, and Joe," Nick guessed. "Yeah! Oh, continue your story **

**Stella," Macy apologized. "Thank you Macy," Stella responded, "So anyways, he..." _'What the hell is special about Chad, please tell me he is _**

**_not another Van Dyke or whatever the dwonk's name was,' _Joe pondered. "Joe? Joe! JOSEPH LUCAS!," Stella screamed, getting some **

**stares from passing students. But if you ever attended Horace Mantis High, you would know this was normal for the JONAS band members. **

**"Huh, yeah! Oh, hey guys,"Joe stuttered, keeping a grip on his backpack. "Sounds like you had fun, Stella," Nick answered. "Yeah, well gotta **

**go," Stella said, "Chad's in the library and I promised to help him with his algebra 2. He is so cute!" "Correction, the _fourth _cutest," Macy **

**corrected her best friend, pointing at the Lucas Brothers. "Right, okay bye guys," Stella said, waving to her friends and running to the library. **

**"Yeah I gotta go to hockey practice," Macy grinned, "Bye guys." "Bye Macy," the guys said as their self-proclaimed number one fan went off **

**to the stairs. "Wow she must be really into this," Nick said, while walking down the hall. "Dude, Macy is always in her game. That's why she's **

**the school's top athlete," Kevin reminded Nick. Nick glared at Kev. "I was talking about Stella and Chad." "Yeah, what's so special about Chad **

**Jameson," Joe asked. "Well he's the star football player, he's a drama actor, and in love with Stella," Kev explained. "I wasn't really asking," **

**Joe murmured. Nick raised his eyebrows in suspicion and slyly said, "Joe, are you _jealous _of him?" "Dude, first Stella, now you!? Why does **

**everyone assume I'm jealous? Grr," Joe exclaimed as he walked into history class. "He's making it really obvious," Kevin mentioned. "He so **

**is," Nick replied, "See ya bro." "Later."

* * *

**

All I need to say for today: R.I.P. MJ ; King of Pop. I'm not a fan, but he's like the biggest music icon out there. Why do you think he's the King of Pop?


	3. The Surpriser and the Screamer

**Lunchtime. The hour-long time of school where the only activities include: library, studying, eating (obviously), talking, chilling, and stalking **

**your friend and her boyfriend cause you ****don't have the same free period as her. Well, at least that's what Joe is doing for lunch. Kevin and **

**Macy were walking down the hall when they noticed the stalker, er brother. Kevin ****raised an eyebrow and sighed. "He's making it really **

**obvious," Macy whispered to him, "I can't believe Stella hasn't even noticed yet." "Yeah. Guess love isn't really at first sight," ****Kevin **

**responded, then said, "Come on." Macy followed Kevin as he snuck behind one of the columns, James Bond style. Joe sighed sadly as Stella **

**laughed at one of Chad jokes. ****'_Pssh, my joke are way more funnier than his and less cheesier'_, Joe thought. "So having fun Joe?" "Not **

**really, I'm just really- GAH," Joe reacted when he saw his older brother ****behind him. Macy poked out from behind Kevin and commented, "Joe **

**Lucas get _scared_?" "I wasn't scared," he retorted, "I was.... taken by surprise." "You were scared," Kev argued ****with a smirk on your face. **

**"You surprised me." "I scared_ you_." Kevin pointed his finger at Joe. "Surprised." "Scared." Surprised." "Scared." "Dude, I think your brothers **

**are fighting ****again," Nick's friend ,Matt, mentioned. Nick looked up from his song sheets and rolled his eyes. He got up from the table and **

**walked over next to Macy, who was just staring at the ****scene. "I don't know what to do Nick," Macy sighed. He put his arm around her **

**shoulders and said, "Don't worry Macy. I got it. Why don't you go while I take care of this. By the ****way, you're getting better at the 'being **

**friends' thing." Macy grinned and replied, "Thanks Nick. Maybe I should go, I gotta study for a history test. Later." Once she left, Nick ****thought, **

**'_How are they the oldest, and yet I'm more mature than them?' _"GUYS," Nick yelled. Joe and Kevin both stopped and look at their 3rd **

**brother and pointed at each other. ****"He started it!" Kevin stated, "Joe was spying on Stella and Chad and then I scared him-" Joe cut him off, **

**saying, "Dude you surprised me. Nick back me up here." "You were spying ****on Stella. You are jealous aren't you," Nick smirked. "No I am not," **

**Joe groaned. Just then, a girl walked past them and stated, "Yes you are Joe." Joe playfully punched her and ****said, "Thanks for blowing it, **

**Carter." His friend stuck her tongue out before she turned right. "Okay maybe I am a little jealous," he finally admitted, "I mean look at her." **

**They ****turned around to find that the couple was gone. "Where'd she go?" "Where'd who go?" "Stel- AHHH," they yelled when they found Stella **

**behind them. "What are you guys doing," ****she asked, "Especially you Joseph. You've been acting weirder than usual." "Well-uh...." *ring* "Oh **

**what do you know. Gotta get to biology." "Yeah, I need to get to gym-." "I just ****need to go. Later, Stella." The brothers departed, leaving Stella **

**a little suspicious before she headed off to Algebra 2.**

Wow this chapter is random. Read and review!

* * *


	4. I Think, Just Maybe

**"Hey Macy," Stella greeted her best friend as she walked up besides her. "Hey Stella," Macy replied, "What's new?" "Oh, Chad asked me on **

**another date, I have to catch up on ****Algebra 2 and fashion designs, and Joe's been acting weirder than usual." "So you noticed that too," Macy **

**asked her. "Yeah, oh and have you seen Carter?" Just then, Carter ran out ****of the boys' locker room, holding onto a medium sized gray shirt **

**with the initials 'HMA' and her baseball cap. She ran up and hid behind them, peeking out and getting stares from the ****stuck-up "populars". "Oh **

**did you go into the wrong locker room again," one of them sneered, laughing with her group. Carter retaliated, threatening, "You say **

**something like that ****again and you're gonna end up with a new nose job." The girls stopped immediately and walked to another part of the gym **

**floor. "Carter, we know you're Joe's second best friend ****next to me," Stella questioned her, "But should we ask _why_ you went into the dreaded **

**horror of the boys' locker room?" "Where no girl would even try to go in," Macy added. "Well ****we have 10 more minutes until gym starts, I'm **

**pretty bored-" "And Joe stole something from a project didn't he," Nick added walking past them. "I was close to finishing a molecule ****model of **

**H2O and thanks to him stealing a molecule, we don't have water," Carter argued, the asked, "Oh by the way Stella, did you catch Joe spying **

**on you and Chad?" Stella ****crossed her arms across her chest and replied, "So that's what he was doing during lunch. Why?" "You don't know?" **

**Her and Macy's eyes widened when Stella shook her head. ****"Okay, I promise I wouldn't tell you this," Macy started, but then Carter continued. **

**" Look Stel, ever since the 4th grade purse incident, Joe really l-" "CARTER TORRES GIVE ME ****BACK MY GYM SHIRT!" Carter started to make **

**for run it while Macy and Stella looked up to find a shirtless Joseph Adam Lucas running towards them wearing only gym shorts and ****converse. **

**Stella eyes widened when she looked at his face..... kinda. _'Wow, Joseph_,' she thought, _'Working out at the gym finally paid off.' _"Hey Macy, **

**Stella. Stella? STELLA MARIE ****MALONE?!" "Huh, what hi... Joe," Stella greeted. _'I better not be blushing if that's why he's staring at me._' **

**"You guys didn't happen to see Carter did you," he asked, stretching. ****"Oh, she's right by the vending machine Joe," Macy answered, pointing **

**out her location. "Thanks Macy. I'll be right back if Stella is just gonna stand there," Joe replied, winking at ****his best friend before running after **

**his shirt. "Stella, are you okay," Macy asked. "Yeah, I'm fine Stella. But did you see Joe?" "Yeah, if I was still my old self, I would have **

**fainted ****right after looking at him." "Uh-huh. So what were you gonna tell me, Macy?" "Oh, that Joe-" "Finally got his shirt back," he chimed, **

**then said, "So anything new?" "Well I'm almost ****done with designs for you guys, Chad asked me for another date-" "Alright everyone," Coach **

**Munroe yelled, " Get into your basketball teams. Boys to the left, girls on the right." ****"See after school Stella and Macy," Joe said, jogging up to **

**Nick and his team. "And I think I'm falling in love with me best friend," she sighed, before meeting up with Macy and her ****team.**


	5. A Walk In The Park

**"So another date with Chad," Nick asked, walking with his friends in the park from school (considering the public schools came out ****earlier than HMA). "Yeah, it's this Saturday," Stella told them, "I think he said it was at the really fancy restaurant down at 4th." "Really, wow," Macy joined in, "He must really like you Stella." "Yeah." "Hey where's Kevin and Joe," Macy asked, wondering where the other two went. "I don't know but anyways, have you notice Joe was acting weirder than usual," Stella asked. Macy and Nick looked at each other, then both answered, "No really? We haven't noticed." "I'm serious guys, I mean, come on. I know he's weird-" "Of course he is," Nick interrupted, kicking a rock across the grass, "He is my brother. Or at least I think he is." "Nick, you two and Kevin are related. Don't deny it," Stella told him, "But really he's just been a little touchy on the 'I'm dating Chad Jameson' topic." "Yeah. By the way," Macy added, "Are you guys going to the winter dance next Monday?" Stella stopped in her tracks and asked, "That's this Monday?!" Macy just nodded and stared with Nick as Stella freaked out. "I cannot believe I completely forgot! I was supposed to make those a few weeks ago! I still have to find those design sheets, the fabric.." "Stella." "I have to stop texting so I can get it done.." "Stella!" "I have to finish by Saturday before my date!" "STELLA," Nick screamed, scaring her out of the rambling. "Sorry." "It's okay, but really where are the other-" "HEY GUYS! WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG," Kevin yelled as he sat on the swing, swinging. "YEAH COME ON," Joe screamed, his jacket blowing in the breeze, "It's only 2: 50!" "Mom said we have to be home by 4:30," Nick answered back. "Aw come on Nick, lighten up," Macy said, putting her bag next to the old oak tree. Stella did the same, grabbing her jacket. "Yeah, we haven't done this since forever." Macy raced over to the swing next to Kevin and started kicking up. Stella frowned as she saw all the seats filled up. Joe looked down and frowned at the fact his best friend didn't have a swing to swing on. He stopped the swing and got off, offering his seat to Stella. "After you my lady," he said, gesturing to the swing. "Why thank you, sir," Stella thanked, sitting on it and holding on to the cold chains. He then pushed her back, sending her flying to the sky. Macy and Kevin were smiling at each other, having their own fun. Nick just sat under the tree, reading a book to pass time. Joe and Stella laughed, remembering the first day they met in 4th grade.**

**_Johnson Elementary School ~ Morning Recess_**

**10 year old Joseph Lucas sat down on the grass watching the other kids play while he sat watching his brother, 13 year old Kevin Lucas, play tag. He sat there, bored, looking around for something to do. From the corner of his eye, he spotted the swings and a girl. The girl had long blond hair with a pink hair clip. She sat there with her head down, nobody noticing her. Joe felt bad for her, getting up and running over to the swings. "Hi. I'm Joe," he greeted, "What's your name?" She looked up, her soft brown eyes filled with a few tears. "Stella," she replied, sighing a little. " "What's wrong," he asked, moving his long black hair out of the way from his eye. "Nobody wants to push me on the swing and my friend moved," she sighed, her head drooping in sadness. "Oh." He frowned a little, then went behind her saying, "Hold on tight." She did as told, gripping the warm chains. Joe pushed her, using every ounce of strength he had. She kicked, helping him. He ran in front and he smiled up at her, her hair blowing in the wind of spring. Joe thought she was kinda cute, but decided to keep to himself. She laughed in delight, looking down at the playground and her new friend, New Jersey sunlight in her eyes. She didn't care, all she thought of was the cute boy. But she didn't want to say anything. At least for now. All that matter to the two 10 year olds is that they made a new friend and it started with the swing set.**

**_Park ~ Mid-afternoon, 3:25_**

**Macy and Kevin hung at the monkey bars, spying on the two friends having a good time. "When are they going to find out they're meant for each other," Kevin asked Macy. She sighed, seeing them laugh on the swings. "I don't know, Kevin. Maybe before the dance, hopefully." "Yeah. Macy can I asked you something?" She turned to face the oldest Lucas , looking into his gray eyes. "Sure." "Do you want to go to the dance with me...... as my..... well...... girlfriend?" Macy mouth opened wide, but she smiled, squealing yes and tackling Kevin like old times. But on purpose this time.**

**"This has been the best day of my life Joe," Stella said, resting on the cold grass from all the kicking she did on the swing. "Yeah, it felt like the first day we met again, didn't it," Joe sighed, "Remember the time Johnny Chis said your flower jacket was hideous." "Oh yeah! I was in tears, but then you came in and said it looked beautiful and told him to leave me alone. And when Tristy asked you out in 6th..." "Oh man! I remember that," Joe laughed, "You got so mad, you poured your apple juice over her head and said we were together. She never bothered me again." They both laughed at that, leaning their heads together. "Joe can I ask you something?" "He lifted his head up, his face confused all of a sudden. "Sure, Stel. What?" "What do think about me and Chad," she asked, meeting his gaze. "Honestly?" Stella faced him and just nodded, her hair getting in the way. "I can honestly say," Joe responded, using his hand to move his friend's hair, "He really is lucky to be dating a girl like you. Any guy would be lucky." "Thanks Joe," she said, holding her hands out for a hug. He returned the favor, holding her tight. '_If only she knew,' _he thought, but pushed it off to the back of his mind. _'If only he knew,'_ Stella thought, but remembering she had a boyfriend pushed it out of her thoughts. "Hey, if you want to stay here, that's cool. I'll just tell Mom you decided it was much more important to play in the park than homework," Nick yelled. "We're coming," Joe yelled back, getting up and assisting Stella. They grabbed their backpacks and bags, catching up with the group.**


	6. Debates During Dinner

**_The Restaurant On Fourth~ Saturday Night, 9:17_**

**"... and that's how I saved the team before we lost. Pretty cool huh," Chad asked. Stella swallowed down the last of her dinner and replied, "Yeah. That's pretty cool." Chad smiled at her, leaning back on his chair. Stella returned one, then looked down, avoiding his blue-eyed gaze and thought, '_I loved him since the 7th grade, I finally get this chance to date him, I put on my 2nd best dress (a long black dress with white gloves), but I'm not feeling anything at all.' _"Stella are you okay," Chad asked, worried. She lifted her head and faked a smile. "Um, yeah. I'm okay. Can you excuse me? I have to go to the little designer's room." "Sure thing," he replied, flashing another smile. Stella grabbed her purse and headed to the restroom. She locked it and looked at herself in the mirror, taking out a pen and paper. She thought over and wrote what she knew about Chad (quarterback, short blond hair, blue-eyes, over-confident, over-protective [bad], uses same pick-up lines and jokes, smiles too much, worries too much, failing algebra 2, talks about football [mostly], too fit for a 18-year-old, doesn't hug, no sparks). _'That's a lot of negativity for him,'_ she thought_, ' How about Joseph now, Estella?'_(rockstar, plays [guitar, keyboard, tambourine, sings], longish-short black hair, dark brown eyes, not too cocky, over-protective [good], cheesy jokes and pick-ups that work, smile lights up a town, danger-prone, barely worries, average in school, talks about the most random things [hobos, fans, tacos], pretty fit for 19-year-old and still looks awesome, bear hug attacks, sparks?, best friend since 3rd, knows me) Stella looked over the list and compared the two boys. _'This is really hard. My best crush or my best friend?' *_RING* Stella snapped out of her thoughts and picked up her phone. "Hello?" "Hey this is Joe." Stella smiled at the sound of his voice. "What's up, Joe-bear?" She laughed at she heard him groan and reply, "Real mature, Estella. So how's your date?" "It's well, uh, pretty okay...-" "It's going horrible, isn't it." She rolled her eyes, imagining him smirking at the other end of the line. "You know me well," she answered, pacing back and forth the restroom, "All he's talking about is football, his hair, and his muscles." "Wow," Joe said, "Why would he talk about those topics at a fancy pants restaurant?" "You talked about robots, GIR, and rubber chickens when all of us went to the restaurant in Paris." "No comment. So what're you gonna do?" Stella sat on the counter and thought. "Where are you right now?" "At the cleaners, picking up Frankie's tux. Why?" "Come and rescue me from the date," Stella stated. "Sure. I'm driving my motorcycle down to the restaurant. Meet me at the corner." They hung up, then she searched for an exit. She found one- only it was the window. Stella sighed and hoisted herself up the window, ripping a small part of her dress in the process. She frowned at that, then took off her heels andheld onto them, the small cloth, and her purse as she ran to the meeting point.**

**_Corner of 4th St. and Rosemill Ave, 9:59_**

**"It's about time you got here," Joe said, handing her a second helmet. She put the cloth in her purse then put her purse in the seat, sitting and putting her heels and helmet on. "Well sorry to keep you waiting," she replied, wrapping her arms around his stomach, "Can you just take me home, please? I gotta work on the dresses and tuxes." "Sure thing just hold on tight," he smirked, putting his helmet on and then bringing the bike to life before riding into the night.**


End file.
